1. Field of Invention
This Invention pertains to a device for interlocking two or more filaments such as string, cords, and so forth, and more particularly to a device for interlocking such filaments without tying. The device may also be used to interengage one or more filaments and a web fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cords, strings or other filaments are used to tighten or secure the open portions of various articles. For example sacks are frequently provided with a circumferential sleeve for housing a cord. The two ends of the cord are drawn to close the neck. Hoods for various clothing articles such as rain/snow jackets are often provided with draw strings which are tightened to close the hood around the face of the wearer for protection against the elements. Knapsacks are frequently provided with a first cord attached to the body and a second cord attached to a closing flap. In all these applications two filaments must be interlocked in a secure manner but must be disengagable with relative ease and discomfort. Frequently, the two filament ends are interlocked by use of knots. However, knots require a fair amount of dexterity. Furthermore, knots may not be suitable for tying filaments with very large or very small diameters.
Various other devices have been proposed for securing ends of filaments but all of these have been found unsatisfactory because of cost, convenience, and/or appearance.